GreaserStuck
by M33k
Summary: Homestuck set in a 1960s greaser setting. Its a Humanstuck Au with romance with Tavros and Gamzee among others. It pits the lives of the Rustbloods,Highbloods,and a few others against each other. Rated T for language and slash.
1. Rumble at the Rink Part 1

July 19th, 1960:

The skating rink was abuzz with energy as the record music blared freely over the intercoms. Tavros, on this day, was having the time of his life. He expertly spun around the rink and whistled in happiness. Kanaya watched his youthful skating and smiled wistfully. It seemed like only yesterday that he was that child who always cried over every little thing. He finally looked happy, and in essence made her happy.

As she reminisced, Karkat was sitting next to her, drinking a root beer float. His eyes darted around the tables around the rink and he looked antsy. "Where are they?" he muttered underneath his breath. To everyone around him, he seemed to look like a druggie who was looking for a dealer. But, a special bystander knew who he was looking for.

A lanky and serious faced fellow watched Karkat's darting eyes and behavior at the table. Gamzee chewed his hot dog and opened his Faygo can. He sipped it, nodding at the heavenly taste of it. He had been sober for an intermittent amount of time and it put him in a rather "capricious mood." His old friend was itching for a fight, and he could feel it. The thought of fighting the young man, gave him a calm disposition. In his opinion, it was only, "A motherfucking matter of time." All of a sudden, he heard a slapping sound right next to him.

Gamzee shook his head, noticing Eridan had a huge red slap mark on his face. "Cod damned waitress," Eridan cursed, "I mean if you put that much fuckin' silicone in your boobs then you should accept a fuckin' compliment."Eridan's gaze shifted back to the waitress. She was flirting with Equius, who had moved to apologize to her for Eridan's behavior. Eridan's jealousy clearly was reflected on his face as he covered his face with his hands and sunk into the table.

Soon, Equius came back, a lipstick mark on his cheek and a phone number in hand. He wiped the sweat off of his brow and turned to Gamzee. ", what are you examining so intently?"Equius inquired. Gamzee flicked his head to Karkat, who now was getting up. "Ah, I see…" Equius sat down in his seat and woke up a sleeping figure next to him.

"Oh look, motherfucking sleeping beauty is awake." Gamzee sighed. Ro or Roz Lalonde was getting up after 8 hours of a hangover. She blinked sleepily and stretched drunkeningly. She winked at Gamzee and the tall boy glared back in disgust. Lalonde ignored this and grasped her bottle up to take a drink.

"Dahm, 'dish bottle esh umpty, er empty." She said in sadness, making sure to correct her statements. Gamzee drank the last of his Faygo and waited. _He should be near us any minute. _Gamzee thought to himself, scanning the area. Meanwhile, Karkat(now with Aradia in tow) smelled a very high amount of alcohol emanating not too far from him.

"Fuck, I would know that smell anywhere." Karkat told Aradia. He held his nose and soon found the table. He smiled at the denizens of the table and cracked his knuckles. "Why if it isn't the motherfucking Highbloods." The Highbloods all looked at Karkat, looking ready for a fight. Eridan got up and puffed out his chest.

"Yeah, well what of it, filthy Lowblood." he said with venom on his lips. Karkat looked right into the pompous prick's eye. He could take him; he could take all of them. All he needed was his switchblade.

* * *

><p>My first story on this account commences.<p> 


	2. Rumble at the Rink Part Deux

**And so, it continues.**

* * *

><p>Gamzee saw the obscure movement Karkat was making toward his back pocket and struck first. He threw the can of Faygo in Karkat's face and jumped on top of him. The switchblade fell out of his pocket and landed next to Aradia. She grabbed it and was about to slash him off when Roz broke her bottle of alcohol over her head. She fell like a ton of bricks to the floor, much to the enjoyment of the other girl.<p>

Equius, ready to destroy the lowbloods, grabbed the heaviest thing near him and threw. It bounced of Gamzee's back with a resounding crack and flew straight toward the rink. The object spun and hit Tavros hard, pinning him to the wall by his legs. Kanaya reacted in horror and turned to see Gamzee being taken off of Karkat by Eridan.

Putting two and two together (in the wrong sort of way I might add), she broke a table leg and ran toward the rumble. Her first victim was Eridan, she broke the grip between the two boys and smacked him in the chest. Eridan felt as if he was only half the man he used to be and writhed in pain on the linoleum floor. Her next more unfortunate victim, Gamzee, was pushed into a wall and kicked right in his groin.

The young man let out a distressed honk and let out an ear-piercing scream. Kanaya then turns toward Roz with a crazed expression on her face. The slightly sober girl drops her bottle and runs. Equius picks up the two injured comrades and follows suit. "We'll fuckin' remember this bitch." Eridan calls back in her direction. As they busted through the door of the rink, Kanaya let out a peaceful sigh.

She helped Karkat up off of the ground and pats him on the shoulder. Karkat looks toward the rink, a crowed had already gathered around Tavros. "The poor kid..." Karkat said aloud. Kanaya called the paramedics; it looks like she'll need a lot of help here.

Meanwhile, Tavros was regaining consciousness as the object was pushed off of him. It appeared to be a middle school girl, wearing a Scorpio pin on her shirt. She seemed rather obese, and rather embarrassed to be the center of attention of this crowd. Especially to a similarly aged boy with a really bad overbite, he smiled at her and said something Tavros couldn't catch.

Soon, he was lifted by paramedics and pushed into the back of an ambulance. A young man was staring at him all through it. He had a school uniform on, with a skull on it. Tavros recognized it from one of his soccer games. He couldn't place his name, but he knew he was important in this town. As the doors closed and the boy slowly disappeared, Tavros felt everything fade to black.


	3. Gamzee's Lover?

**Well then, a new chapter. Its longer and possibly very strange to discern. But, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>The hospital had seemed rather cold and foreign to Tavros. He could hardly feel his legs as it was, lets stomach the white walls. The beeping of his heart monitor was a constant companion as he struggled to recover. Visitors were allowed, but not as often as he had hoped. Karkat had come in once, crying over the accident as if it was his fault. Kanaya, brought him a lot of chicken nuggets, because the food was crap. Aradia was in the room next door, apparently sustaining a lot of brain damage.<p>

He got up and looked around his room, the usual array of presents from his vistors were constant. A guitar sat in the corner and a young man in sunglasses had fallen asleep in the chair near him. Not wanting to bother Dave, he examined a new unfamiliar note next to his window. It was written in untidy inverted scrawl so it was hard to read. "gEt WeLl sOoN bRo :O)." When Tavros asked the nurses who wrote the note and several others, they'd refuse to answer him.

Dave would make it his rather ironic duty to remind him through song that he has a secret admirer. But, he did it less frequently when he caught who sent the notes. Tavros never caught on, so Dave kept the secret sealed, as a way of respect for his old friend, Gamzee.

August 21st ,1960

Today was the day Gamzee had been waiting for, the day Tavors was discharged from the hospital. He had made sure to prepare before he left by taking a handful of painkillers. He was pacified and rather out of connection with life. Eridan hated to see him when he did that, so he would always have to go off his beloved painkillers for weeks on end. It really pissed him off.

He knew the exact time that Tavros was being discharged and waited for it earnestly. He was determined to take him home and make his feelings known. A certain part of him found it ridiculous to even be high while talking to him, but he was sure he would love him like this. That was what everyone else said in regard to his psyche.

He watched as Tavros clattered out the door with Dave pushing his wheelchair. He walked over to the duo with a showboats man's gait. "Hi motherfuckers, how you doin' today?" Gamzee tittered. Dave stared at him blankly, he knew he would do this. Tavros tried to ignore him, he learned a long time ago not to trust one from a rival gang. Especially with Spades Slick, being Karkat's stepfather, always intoning this.

Gamzee simply wrapped his arm around Tavros and looked him straight in the face. Tavros inched back a bit, creeped out by his direct approach. "Mind if I give you mother fuckers a ride?" He intoned. Tavros yelped in horror and hid in his wheelchair blanket. Dave simply smiled at the obviously high clown and gave him a thumbs up.

"Hell yeah. Why the fuck not." He said in his usual cool front tone. Gamzee clapped his hands and led them to his car. It was a rather nice one, seems to be "borrowed" from Dave's Bro. _Dirk, what the fuck is wrong with you?_ Dave thought to himself. His brother was becoming quite a hassle driving up a debt from Doc Scratch, getting engaged to that Crocker girl, destroying public property, and having a weird obsession with puppets. This was simply the icing on a cake only Dave had tasted.

Anyhow, he loaded Tavros into the passenger seat and let Gamzee drive. He might as well watch this gay romance shit go down.


	4. VRISKA CHAPTER

**I decided that I should explain some of what happens to the other characters and such. Boy, I keep author's notes brief.**

* * *

><p>While Dave relaxed in the backseat, watching Gamzee's rather pitiful advances, a young girl stood before an antique shop. She admired her new body, gained from a month of nothing but severe Equius workouts and the magic of modern surgery. The girl was able to lose all of the weight that had plagued her for so long. Vriska could almost fall in love with herself at this point. "Finally, I can get John to notice me." She said to her reflection. Her new dress (that Kanaya created out of pride for her) was made especially to gain the attention of the rather innocent young boy.<p>

The young lady half skipped the rest of the way to John's house, ready to get him in her clutches. When she got to the door and was about to knock, she was met by John's sister, Jane. Jane blinked at her and put a hand on her chin. _Who could this pretty girl be? _ she thought complacently. It took her a full 2 minutes of staring at her dress to realize who it was. "Oh, hey Vriska, you look, erm, very nice today!" Jane exclaimed, rather surprised by her transformation. She began to walk away from the young girl in front of her and gave her a gentle nudge inside.

"John is in the living room practicing his piano." She called to her. Jane jumped into her car and was about to drive off. "Oh yeah, and he's minding the house too." Jane winked at her and drove off, possibly delivering food to a certain man in sunglasses. Vriska was left in the hall of John's house, blushing a bit. She soon regained her composure and stepped into his living room.

She found the boy playing a haunting piano refrain. The floor around him was almost booby trapped with various gags and clever disguises. Vriska gingerly stepped around the loud sound making rubber chickens, and tapped John's shoulder. She was met with a pie to the face. Taken aback, she could only blink in surprise.

"Heh, heh I sure fooled you Vri-"John stopped talking as he turned around to face Vriska. "Did you lose weight?" Vriska nodded her head, lapping up some of the pie with her tongue. John stared at her face for a few moments then shrugged. He got up from his seat and went to his record collection. Looking through the various records, he found a classic "I'm A Member of The Midnight Crew" and put it in. Content with the music playing, he turned back towards Vriska. "Wanna play toy soldiers?" he asked with his goofy grin.

"Sure whyyyyyyyy not." Vriska said, covering her mouth in realization her bad habit of drawing out sentences still remained. John didn't notice, as usual, and rushed up the stairs to get his toy soldiers. As he walked up the stairs he tripped a bit, and muttered something that sounded like "I told you…" then went the rest of the way. Vriska was left in the living room, tapping the keys of the piano in a melancholy fashion. In her mind, she was thinking that she didn't lose 413 pounds just to not have him notice her.

She decided to use her secret weapon. As John came down the stairs, he set up the toy soldiers and looked at them in glee. "We can play D&D later Vris, if you want." He said as a way to make her happier. The prospect was tempting, but she had to try this out. Soon, the game was in full swing with imaginary gunshots and war cries heard. Vriska tried to seduce John with her cleavage, but he was too naïve to notice and thought it was a dance. So, that is where we leave them, dancing. Vriska could not decide if she was happy or sad.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah, and special thanks to a friend of mine, Nuka-Cola. Good thing she caught the fact that Vriska needed an explanation to why she lost all that weight. Yur teh best.<strong>


	5. Returning Home

Dave wiped the sleep from his eyes, as he was prodded by Tavros. Apparently they arrived at Bro's Auto Shop. The cool kid dragged out Tavros's wheelchair and proceeded to plop the crippled young man into it. He motioned towards Gamzee, who was sobering up, to drive his car back into the body shop. An exhausted looking Gamzee drove nodded weakly that he would and Dave delivered Tavros to the apartment next door.

The apartment in which Dave and Tavros lived was a rather benign one. It wasn't too rich looking or too poor looking. But, it was home to many immigrants and hopefuls. Tavros's father Tinkurbull was the former. He came from Mexico to America looking for a new chance for himself and his family, which diminished to only Tavros and his cousin. Nonetheless, he became a rather frugal, yet profitable chefs in his own his restaurant.

Tavros had a mask of sleep over his face, as he listened to Gamzee's advances for the whole 6 hour ride across town. His stomach growled softly causing the cool kid behind him to wonder if he should have asked Gamzee for. Nah, he'd probably give me a bottle of painkillers or something. Dave thought to himself as he wheeled Tavros through to his apartment door.

The young man in the wheelchair gave a rather audacious knock and out came Tinkurbull, a short man wearing a cooking uniform. "Hello son welcome back, I made food not too long ago so help yourself." said his father in rapid Spanish. He then turned to Dave and switched to English. "Thank you for taking care of my son, Strider. I owe you and your brother a lot."

"Heh, it's nothin'." Dave answered back with a smile on his face. He bid the two fair well and continued on outside to his Bro's Body Shop. When he reached it again, he found Gamzee chatting it up with Equius, whose hair was dripping in a mixture of grease and sweat. Dave sighed and asked where his bro was.

"Well, um, is in the back." Equius said, his sweat visibly multiplying. Gamzee chortled a bit and Dave felt unnerved. Dave rushed to the back of the shop, making sure to avoid Lil' Cal. The creepy, leather- jacketed ,sadistic looking, puppet stared at him. Right into his fucking soul. Dave shuddered and continued to the back of the shop.

When he reached it, he found a black car and his brother's jukebox blaring. Dave adjusted his sunglasses and listened at the door. He heard various giggling and cake unwrapping. It was then that Dave barged in, finding his Brother making out with Jane Crocker. "Oh Dirk, you're so…..badass." Jane giggled in delight making sure to make what she thought was a naughty word quiet.

Dirk didn't even turn around and made a sign to Dave to give him an hour. Dave felt rather repulsed by this and just walked out. After trying to erase the scene out of his head, he decided to go pay a special visit to Jade. _Time for my own awesome ass love story._ He thought taking his bike.


	6. An Adventure Cut Two 2hort

I was incredibly overdue on updating :c Sorry x9002. I hope this Chapter is to your liking.

* * *

><p>While Dave rode toward the rich side of town, a young man watched the stars from the top of a rather striking green building. He was rather well dressed and looked like he was high in the "Social Class." Sollux Captor looked at the sky and examined the constellations closely. The constellation on of his absolute attention was Gemini. The very idea of two, or something of a duo had interested him immensely. This strange" fetish" for the number two reflected him, as he always thought himself as dual minded.<p>

Sollux sighed at his thoughts of the number two and thought about visiting Feferi. Earlier, he had previously deviated away from his brother, whom was being berated by an imposing woman who seemed to have a very empirical view on the Helmswork that his brother performed. Then he had gone to a rather boring, yet satisfying 3d movie involving a Nervous Broad and brave Pickle Inspector. When he left the theater, Sollux ran into a punk he hated quite a bit.

-Half an Hour Earlier-

"Wwell, if it isn't Sol, quite a fuckin coincidence seein ya here." Eridan spat at his rival. Sollux waved a hand in front of his face. Eridan's breath strongly of alcohol, something he despised the most. Eridan only smiled drunkeningly and puffed out his chest to look imposing. "You fin-ally, show your mug on this side a towwn…..wwell you choose a bad night ta mess wwith Eridan Ampora!" Eridan tried to swing at Sollux to no avail. Sollux simply stepped back and Eridan fell to the ground.

"I don't have time for this dick weed." Sollux simply said, embarrassed by Eridan's sheer prescence. "Just buzz off and leave me be." Eridan tried to get up, but he was too intoxicated to even move. He was a pickled fish in Sollux's opinion, so he just left him there. As he walked away, Eridan got up and threw a rock at him.

Sollux caught it with no problem whatsoever. Eridan scoffed and glared at him. "Wwhat a great catch, Asshat, wwhere wwould the wworld be wwithout you?" Eridan sputtered sarcastically, his speech impediment getting to a higher degree. "A rich bastard wwho thinks he has it all? Don't make me fuckin laugh, Fefs mine Sollux and theres nufin youcan do about it." Sollux simply scoffed knowing Feferi wouldn't touch the guy with a ten foot pole and left him to his suffering. But, Eridan threw more rocks at him and tried to follow Sollux.

So, Sollux climbed a house and walked across the roof tops. All those years of sports seemed to have paid off as Eridan fell on his behind trying to climb after him. Feeling cocky, Sollux used the roof tops to get to the top of the building he currently resides on top of.

-Present-

The young man's thoughts of earlier soon wandered to the green building he was currently situated on. It seemed to rumble and glow beneath him giving his body a strange comfort. Sollux sighed and his curiosity got the best of him. He climbed down to a nearby window and picked it open with his pocket knife. The inside of the room was a fluorescent and puke colored shade of green. In fact, every part of the room was green in hue, from the rugs all the way to the door knobs.

Sollux felt as if he had stepped into a type of science fiction novel, where some scientist was obsessed with something that made him murder. But, he knew that something like that would never happen in real life. He distanced himself from his thoughts and explored the room. A fire place was lit, with a (shockingly) normal colored fire. Above this fireplace was a large painting of an albino man wearing green. The gaze of the man brought shivers through Sollux's body.

He continued to stare back at the man, not noticing the door open near him. Somone stepped in and accidentally bumped into a small table. The person panicked and ducked into the shadow. Sollux whipped around quickly and noticed a vase rolling across the floor. The young man walked over and picked it up. Smiling a bit, while thinking about how scared he had been. He re-situated the vase in a direction he felt was right and noticed writing on the side of the vase. He squinted and tried to read what it said in the dim lighting. "Tick, Tock, Br-" Sollux paused, not able to make out the rest of the writing. He turned and was about to bring it to the fire.

But, all of a sudden a broom slammed him in the face. The drubbings continued and Sollux caught a glimpse of his assailant. A 20-something Asian woman in an elaborate school-girl outfit glared at him from above. Before Sollux knew what was even going on, he hit the floor with a strong clatter. "Oh, you're not…" the handmaid began to say. She stopped and noticed Sollux was already out cold.

With nothing else to do and her master not liking uninvited guests, the Handmaid decided to take the boy to her home.

* * *

><p>I'll get started on this next chapter immediately. My busy month has calmed down a bit…<p> 


End file.
